Drabbles !
by SARL Miyuki-Kooky
Summary: "Un Allen dangereux psychopathe-sociopathe-sadique, un Lavi plus con que ses frères Lapins Crétins, un Kanda, heu... Fortement simple d'esprit ? Une Lenalee tellement cruche que même les pires cruches l'évitent, un Komui qui pourrai battre un Ronflex les doigts dans le nez... Bref, bienvenus dans ma vision des choses !"
1. Monopoly !

**Drabbles P'tits Diables/D-Gray-Man:**

Voici des p'tits drabbles tout mignon, tout choupinon ! ^^ (-Kooky: Licorneeeeuuh power! ) Ou alors totalement con... Sa dépend ! ^_^ Si vous connaissez pas les P'tits diables, c'est pas grave, sachez juste que c'est une BD. Ou bien cherchez sur Google, comme tout le monde, bandes de fainéants ! è-é Pour ceux qui connaissent... Je trouve que Lavi ressemble à Tom! Aussi bien physiquement (Vive les roux!) que mentalement! (Ils sont cons! 8D Non je n'insulte pas Lavi! U_U) Ceci est donc le premier drabble, avec pour thème : Le Monopoly ! Ou, Lavi est nul aux jeux de société !

Je pense que certains d'entre vous (Très peu...) attende la suite de NekoParty! et s'impatiente. Je suis en pleine révisions pour un exam trèèès important, alors je vais devoir vous faire attendre un 'tit peu... C'est surtout que j'essaye de faire une suite un peu potable...

Bon, assez blablater, car tout le monde se fiche pas mal de se que j'ai à dire, place à la lecture !

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Dommage...) le scénario est à Dutto, je l'ai juste un peu (Beaucoup) remixé ! ^^

* * *

En plein après-midi, dans une des chambres de la Congrégation, Lavi jouait avec Allen au Monopoly. Enfin... Jouer est un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt, qu'il se faisait totalement massacrer... Et le mot est faible. Même son pion, un petit chien, le regardait avec pitié. Si Allen était fort au poker, au Monopoly, il était im-ba-ttable. Et il ne trichait pas ! Enfin...:

\- 4...5...6... Rue de la Paix, j'achète ! s'exclama joyeusement Lavi.

\- Désolé, Lavi, mais tu n'en as pas les moyens ! rigola le blandinet qui lui faisait face.

\- Si, regarde ! fit l'infortuné rouquin en brandissant une liasse de (Faux) billets.

\- Tu as fait un six, ce qui _multiplie_ le prix par six ! expliqua Allen.

\- Ha bon.

\- Dommage, mais c'est le jeu !

Ouais bah il est vraiment bizarre ce jeu...

\- A moi ! ...Neuf ! Champs Elysée, j'achète ! cria presque Allen.

\- Ah, non ! Tu doit multiplier par neuf ! annonça le borgne, tout content d'avoir compris le jeu.

\- Pas du tout. Quand le chiffre est impaire, on _divise_ le prix par ce chiffre ! Ce qui me laisse donc assez d'argent pour m'acheter la Rue de la Paix en plus ! Ainsi que quatre hôtels

\- Ha bon.

Ou, il était totalement con et Allen était la réincarnation caché d'Einstein. Ou les règles de ce jeu était super complexes. Il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième proposition. Il était Bookman, merde ! Il ne pouvait être aussi... Pas doué ! La partie continue, Lavi lança les dés, et :

\- J'ai fait cinq ! _Caisse de communauté_: "Retournez à la case départ et recevez 400€"! Yes !

\- Mais comme tu as fait cinq tu vas directement en prison ! Je joue !... Huit... Je tombe sur la _gare_ et j'achète les _quatre_, car huit divisé par deux égale quatre ! sourit le maudit.

Wow. En plus d'être trop puissant au Monopoly, Allen est un géni des maths ! Ca vas être trèèès difficile de le battre... Surtout que là il était en prison... Arrg ! C'est trop dur !

**1H de jeu plus tard:**

\- À moi... dit Lavi, blasé. Dix... Attend, Dix ? Il se redressa. Wahouuu ! _Le parc automobile_ ! À moi l'pactoooleeuuh !

\- Doucement, Lavi ! Maintenant les voitures sont garée aux _Champs Elysée_, alors, tu vas là-bas ! ...Ooooh ! Mais c'est chez moi avec mes quatre hôtels !... Tu dois payer... Mais comme t'as pas assez, _t'as perdu! _s'écria le blandinet_. _J'ai _encore_ gagné! Pour fêter cette nouvelle victoire, pizza ! et il s'en alla.

\- ...Il est vraiment trop fort.

* * *

Une review ?


	2. Le Kinder !

**Drabbles P'tits Diable/D-Gray-Man :**

Coucou les mignons ! Me revoici avec un autres drabble ! ...Quoi, z'êtes pas content ? ... Z'aimez pas mes histoires, c'est sa ? T^T Bouhouhouhoouuuuu ! *Se mouche* Bah pour la peine, z'aurez pas la suite de NekoParty, na ! U-U

Comment sa vous vous en fichez ? O-O Bande de radins ! Moi j'me taille les veines pour vous faire plaisir, et vous m'dites que vous vous en fichez ? è-é (-Kooky: Bah, remarque, avec la suite pourri que tu leur réserve, je comprend! U^U -Miyu: Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'était en manque d'inspiration! -Kooky: J'appel pas sa une excuse! -Miyu: C'est pas sensé être une excuse! -_-') Bref, cette fois le thème, c'est : Allen le magicien ! Ou, le dernier Kinder Bueno !

Bonne lecture ! (Ce chap est dédié à Akimi-chan !^^)

Disclamer: Le monde et les personnages de DGM ne sont pas à moi... Le scénario est à Dutto... Rien ne m'appartient ! ToT (À part le Kinder...)

Dans le salon des exorcistes, se reposait notre roux préféré, Lavi. Il était posté devant la télé, et s'apprêtait à déguster le _Kinder Bueno_ qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine. Bien sur, il ne le partagerait avec personne ! Surtout pas ! C'était le _dernier_, et il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais, me diriez vous, y en a pas deux dans un paquet ? Bah moi j'vais vous répondre: J'en sais rien, et c'est ma fic, ok ? Ou bien: Quelqu'un, dont on ne connais pas le nom a déjà volé le premier. Sa vous va comme explication ? Non ? C'est pas grave, c'est pas mon problème ! Je disais: C'était le dernier. Alors leeeeentement, pour bien profiter de cet instant, il défit l'emballage transparent de son futur goûter. Mais de l'autre coté de la porte, un être machiavélique à la chevelure blanche, concoctait un plan diabolique pour avoir cette barre au chocolat à lui tout seul. Il entra dans la pièce, le sourire au lèvre, et remarqua avec soulagement que son camarade n'avait pas encore commencé à manger. Il mit son plan à exécution :

\- Hey, Lavi !

\- Quoi ? grogna son ami, très mécontent d'avoir été interrompu pendant ce moment _féerique_.

\- J'ai appris un super tour de magie, "**comment faire disparaître les objets**" ! J'vais te le montrer! Passe moi ton Kinder !

Lavi, voulait absolument voir ce tour de magie, (Pour pouvoir faire disparaître ses livres lorsqu'il a trop de travail par exemple) mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas perdre son en-cas... Et puis zut, de toute façon, si on peut faire disparaître un objet, on peut le faire réapparaître, non ? Il tendit, non pas sans regret, son chocolat, à Allen qui le prit, et récita une formule :

\- _Abracadabra, que la puissante force de la magie vienne à moi ! ..._Et hop !

Allen lança l'infortuné Kinder... Dans sa bouche. (Moi je dirais plutôt, "Le trou sans fond"... Mais après c'est vous qui voyez...)

\- Disparition ! sourit-il.

Lavi vira au vert. Puis au bleu. Puis au violet. Puis au jaune. (Non, Lavi n'est pas le descendant d'une race de Nyan-cat UwU) Pour s'arrêter au rouge vif. Et puis, 2minutes plus tard, le borgne coursait Allen dans les couloirs de la Congrégation. Celui-ci rigolait :

\- N'insiste pas, Lavi, je te dit q'un magicien n'a pas le droit de dévoiler ses secrets !

* * *

Alors ? Si sa vous à plut, dites le moi que j'en poste d'autres ! Sinon celui-ci sera le dernier...

Lavi: Le dernier ? Tant mieux ! Moi j'ai l'air vachement con dans ses drabbles !

Miyu: Méchant...=w=

Allen, débarque comme un malade: Mouhaha ! A moi le Kinder ! Je vais pouvoir contrôler la planète ! Mouuwahahahaa ! #w#

Miyu: Heeuu... Y avait quoi dans s'kinder ? O-O

Lavi: Heureusement que c'est pas moi qui l'ai mangé... UwU

* * *

_Une petite review pour cette connerie ?_


	3. Disparition !

**Drabble P'tits Diables/D-Gray-Man**

Après mon 4ème chapitre sur NekoParty, me revoilà avec un p'tit drabble ! J'ai été inspirée récemment ! Alors, content ou pas content ? ^^ Bien entendu, Lavi est toujours mon souffre-douleur préféré, mais je compte en faire un avec Kandy-chan pour cible ! (Au grand désespoir de Kooky...) Vous ne verrez plus Kanda comme un être froid, et asocial... J'en dit pas plus pour pas gâcher le suspense ^o^ ! Bon, je tiens à préciser... Ces drabbles ne contiennent pas de Yaoi, ou très peu... =w=

Voici le titre de ce drabble: Allen le magicien, le retour! Ou, Lavi est si crédule...

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer: J'ai essayé d'échanger mes bonbons contre les personnages... Ca n'a pas fonctionné... ToT

* * *

C'était en pleine nuit. La lune brillait au dehors. Tout le monde dormait. Vraiment tout le monde ? Pas si sûr, car, dans une chambre, un crétin de roux et un blandin machiavélique étaient bel et bien réveillés. Que faisaient-ils ? Ils jouaient à "1, 2, 3 Soleil" et à "Je-te-tiens-tu-me-tiens-par-la-barbichette"! =D Non, un peu de sérieux... En réalité, Allen avait promis à Lavi de lui apprendre des tours de magie professionnels contre un peu d'argent. Ouais, Lavi s'était encore fait avoir... Bref. L'albinos était assit sur le lit et donnait des ordres à Lavi qui les exécutait docilement.

"- C'est bon, tout est prêt, chef ! annonça le lapin en prenant la pose "garde à vous".

\- Bien ! C'est bon, on peut commencer. Te souviens-tu de la formule ? demanda Allen.

\- Chef, oui chef !

\- Chuuuut ! Pas si fort ! chuchota le blandinet. Bon, place au test ! Et n'oublie pas de te concentrer !

\- Ok. Bon, j'y vais... _Force de la magie... Fait-moi disparaître !_..."

En disant cela, Lavi avait levé les bras et avait fait une sorte de chorégraphie qui le rendit fort ridicule. Il attendit quelques secondes, et :

"- Heuu... Lavi, t'es où ? appela le maudit en cherchant le lapin du regard. Lavi ?

\- Me dit pas que... Ca a marché ! J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, chuis un magicien ! chantonna le futur Bookman.

\- Allez Lavi, c'est pas drôle, répond-moi ! T'es où !?

\- D'accord... _Force de la magie... Fait-moi apparaître !..._

\- Haaa ! cria Allen en apercevant le rouquin. T'es fou ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peeuuuur !

\- Putain, il marche vraiment ton sort ! s'émerveilla Lavi.

\- Bah bien sur qu'il marche, tu me prend pour qui ! marmonna le blandin. J'ai eu ma dose d'émotion forte pour la soirée, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit, Lavi."

Allen rejoignit sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Lavi, lui était tout content et sautait dans tout les sens comme le lapin qu'il était. Avec ça, il pourrait faire tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé ! Et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire ! Il récita à nouveau la formule pour disparaître, et sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard des hurlements sinistres réveillèrent tout le monde. (Même les Noahs, alors qu'ils habitaient trèèès loin) On pouvait clairement distinguer la voix terrifiée de Lavi (Bien qu'elle avait monté de plusieurs octaves), celle suppliante de la petite Lenalee, et celle traumatisante de Komui... Paix à ton âme Lavi, on t'aimait bien malgré tout... U_U

"- Nan, monsieur le grand Intendant, je vous jure c'est pas vrai, c'est pas moi ! J'ai jamais voulut m'introduire dans la chambre de Lenalee !

\- Ha, oui ? Alors comment explique-tu ta présence ici ?

\- Nii-san, arrête de le torturer ! S'il te plaît !

\- Nan, il à essayer d'entrer dans ta chambre ! Il doit payer ! Mouhahahaaa !

\- Haaa ! Au secours ! Help-meee ! Aïe ! C'est mon bras ça ! Haaa ! Nan j'ai rien diiiit ! À l'aiiiideuuh !"

Pendant ce temps là, dans sa chambre, Allen était mort de rire:

"- Haha ! Chuis vraiment génial. Y a pas meilleure berceuse que ses hurlements pour s'endormir~"

Retour du côté du roux. Lenalee implorait son frère de laisser son ami en vie. Le pauvre roux ne se débattait plus. Il ne criait plus. La brune se servit du peu de matière grise qu'elle avait en réserve pour comprendre la situation. Elle s'écria :

"- Ho mon dieu, je crois qu'il est mort !"

* * *

Voili-voilou~ Alors ? Bon, c'est pas mon meilleur, mais les prochain seront mieux ! ^^' (Kooky: Bah oui ils seront mieux puisqu'il y aura Kandy ! U_U) Ouais c'est ça...=w=

Pour répondre à Neko: Je suis pas sur que je ferai souffrir Link, son caractère colle pas trop avec la BD... Mais j'essayerai ! ^^ Promis ! ^o^

Allen: Une petite review pour encourager l'auteur ? :3


	4. Protection anti-Allien !

**Drabbles P'tits Diables/D-Gray-Man:**

Coucou ! ^o^ V'la le drabble sur Kandy, comme promis ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^o^ Par contre, j'ai grave douiller pour l'écrire. Oui, quand vous vivez avec une folle du Japonais (Kooky pour ceux qui savent pas) et que vous écrivez une fic spécialement pour le rabaisser, y a des chances que vous vous réveillez avec des membre en moins. Super nan ? ^o^ Donc j'ai pas été trop méchante avec Kanda dans ce chapitre... Mais bon, je me vengerai dans les prochains~

Bon, j'arrête de dire de la merde, et je vous laisse lire !

Le thème c'est: La protection avant tout ! Ou, quand Allen s'ennuie !

Bonne chance~

Disclamer: Le scénario originel est à Dutto et les perso, à Hoshino. (Ho ça rime, chuis poète ! *w*)

* * *

Allen se baladait dans la Congrégation. Il avait mauvaise mine, il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait énormément. Vous vous demandez pourquoi il s'ennuie ? Et ben c'est très simple. Lavi, son souffre-douleur favori était partit en mission, et notre petit Moyashi n'avait personne à faire tourner en bourrique. Personne à arnaquer. Personne à embêter.

Il y avait bien Lenalee, mais bon, après l'aventure de l'autre fois, Komui avait décidé de renforcer la surveillance et plus personne ne pouvait l'approcher. (Enfin concrètement on pouvait l'approcher, mais personne ne s'y risquait)

Il y avait bien Link, mais ce pauvre blond était très malade, et il ne pouvait pas bouger de son lit, malheureusement. Le blandin se demandait comment il allait pouvoir animer sa journée.

Quand soudain, une petite ampoule s'alluma au dessus de sa tête. (Tilt!) Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Kanda. Non, il n'allait pas entrer par effraction. Il avait déjà essayé quelques jours plutôt, mais le kendoka l'avait pris la main dans le sac. Heureusement pour lui, le blandinet courait vite ! Non, cette fois, il allait juste lui faire un coup de crasse. (Il était trop en manque, il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelqu'un) Un sourire sadique illumina son visage, le rendant légèrement inquiétant.

Allen arriva essoufflé devant la chambre du japonais. Ce qu'il vit lui fit oublier qu'il devait respirer. Kanda se tenait accroupi devant l'entrée en rigolant d'un rire de sadique foireux. (Vi! Il n'y a que les vrai folles qui peuvent le faire ce rire! Tous avec moi: Moouuuhaahaa-*Keuf keuf*... c'est bon j'ai compris) Quand il remarqua Allen, le Soba-man se stoppa et pris la parole:

"-Je savais que tu allais réessayer ! La menace de Mugen n'a pas marché à ce que je vois ! Tu pouvais t'empêcher de vouloir t'introduire dans ma chambre ! Désolé, mais je suis bien trop intelligent pour toi, j'ai tout prévu~"

L'anglais voulut dire quelque chose, mais il ne lâcha qu'un faible: "C'est quoi ça ?" tout en pointant du doigt la porte de la chambre. Kanda sourit d'un manière triomphale et expliqua au Moyashi pourquoi l'entrée de sa chambre était couverte de bande de scotch double-face rose et pourquoi le sol était couvert de bille.

"-C'est une protection pour éviter que les aliens* dans ton genre entrent dans ma chambre ! Et si jamais tu réussissait à pénétrer à l'intérieur -ce qui est impossible- tu ne pourrais rien faire, car j'ai installé des fils reliés à des pistolets à eau -pas forcément remplis avec de l'eau- un peu partout, et si tu venais à marcher sur l'un d'eux, tu serais directement aspergé ! Ha-ha ! T'en dit quoi ? T'es dégoûté, hein ?"

Le maudit était sidéré. Il se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

"-Et toi, tu fais comment pour entrer ?"

Kanda s'arrêta dans son délire, et Allen décida de s'en aller. Quand l'albinos lui tourna le dos, le japonais prit un air supérieur et s'écria:

"-Haha ! T'es dégoûté, hein !"

"Vivement le retour de Lavi..." pensa le blandin.

* * *

^^" voila, c'est fini ! ...Nan, pas le briques ! Sa fait maaal ! Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai mes lapins qui m'attendent à la maison ! Faite-le pour ces pauvre petites bête qui attendent mon retour ! T_T

Kanda, _bug_ : C'est quoi... _ça _? o_o

Kooky, _se jette sur Kanda et lui fait un câlin_ : Kandyyy ! Tu as été ridiculisé ! Je vais te venger ! T^T

Miyu : Heu... Oh ! Je crois que ma maman m'appelle ! ^^" Il est tant que je file !

Kooky/Kanda, _coursent Miyu_ : Toi t'es morte ! #_#

Allen : Comme l'auteur risque fort de décéder, je vais vous demander à sa place: Auriez-vous l'amabilité de mettre une review ? *Bouille trop kawaii*

Miyu, _reviens_ : Mettre une review me permettra de payer une place à l'hôpital ! Merci pour la lecture, et... *Kooky et Kanda reviennent aussi* Haaaaa ! Au secours ! T_T

Aliens*: Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, clin d'œil au texte d'origine avec un jeu de mot merdique sur Allen et Alien...ToT


	5. Tirelire !

WOUAAAA ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté ! OwO C'est étrange XD

Ok, alors déjà: Bonsoir (Bonjour) ! Il est actuellement 21h 25 et ça fait depuis ce matin que j'ai pas mangé donc mon estomac gronde... (Kooky: Qui s'en fout ?) ...

BREEF~ Vla un pti Drabble qui à la base était minuscule, et qui a fini par faire 6 fois sa taille d'origine XD J'ai peur que la qualité en ai pris un coup... Bah vous avez qu'à mle dire si c'est le cas XD

Pendant que j'y suis, ce Drabble à été BêtaReadé (Mot non français, bonjour !) par Lokiitama *^* Sans elle, vous auriez eu un torchon dégeu sur lequel vous aurez même pas craché tellement c'était moche ! XD On dit merci !

Le splendide univers de Dgray appartient à Katsura Hoshino-sama de même que l'idée de base du scénario appartient à Olivier Dutto. La connerie dégoulinante qui enrobe le tout vient de moi malheureusement.

ENJOY LES ENFANTS ! XD

* * *

~~Tirelire, ou quand Kanda rêve !~~

Après avoir vécu 3 ans à ses côtés, Allen pouvait dire qu'il connaissait bien son maître. Il savait qu'il était un sadique de première classe et, avec le temps, il avait même appris à prédire approximativement ses faits et gestes -Ce qui s'avérait pratique pour déjouer ses coups de trafalgar ! Mais dans l'immédiat, ses connaissances ne lui servaient à rien, et il était vachement embêté : il venait de recevoir une lettre de Cross. Jusque là, ça peut aller. Après tout, il était normal pour un maître attentionné de prendre des nouvelles de son disciple chéri, non ?

Malheureusement pour ledit disciple, le contenu, lui, était bien moins sympathique que ce qu'il croyait. Car oui, cette lettre contenait le pire cauchemar de l'albinos...

Une belle note bien salée provenant d'une auberge du nom de "Le Lapereau". Mais cette appellation, ô combien kawaii, n'était qu'une couverture utilisée pour dissimuler la deuxième plus grosse arnaque du monde -la première étant le fait d'avoir une mimolette pour Président - : des prix exorbitants, pour une qualité moyenne, pour ne pas dire médiocre. Et ce salaud de Cross y avait passé une semaine. Il avait calculé son coup le bougre !

Allen n'avait jamais vu autant de chiffres les uns à la suite des autres... Il allait devoir casser sa tirelire. Et même avec ça, il ne pourrait pas tout rembourser. Il lui fallait trouver de l'argent. Plumer quelques idiots au poker aurait suffit en temps normal, mais des imbéciles s'étaient amusés à colporter des rumeurs selon lesquelles il tricherait. Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les gens étaient mauvais joueurs !

Mais bon, l'heure n'était pas aux médisances : il devait impérativement trouver de l'argent. Après quelques minutes d'auto-torture mentale, une idée -géniale- germa dans l'esprit de l'albinos. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il était intelligent ! Il sortit de sa chambre pour mettre son plan a exécution- et prendre son petit déjeuner par la même occasion.

L'Anglais venait de s'asseoir devant son copieux repas lorsqu'il vit sa "proie" entrer dans le réfectoire. Cette dernière chercha une place libre, un peu a l'écart des autres, mais la seule qui s'offrit à lui était située près d'un certain blondin. Kanda -puisque c'était lui- s'assit à contrecœur aux côtés de l'albinos.

"- Bonjour Kanda ! s'exclama Allen en souriant.

-Mmh... Grogna le Japonais en retour. "

Apparemment, le Japonais n'était pas enclin à la discussion. Ce serait donc lui qui entamerait la conversation.

"- Tu sais, j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit !"

Le brun parut intéressé.

"- Ah bon ?... Et c'était quoi ce rêve ? demanda t-il d'un air faussement détaché.

\- Eh bien, on se promenait dans les nuages en se racontant des petits secrets..."

L'argenté marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter:

"- ...Et tu m'as dit où tu cachais ta tirelire...

\- Quoi ?! Je t'ai dit qu'elle se trouvait dans mon coffre à jouet sous mon lit, dont la clé se trouve sur la quatrième étagère de mon armoire, dans mon caleçon rose à motif de sobas ?!"

Allen réprima un sourire de fou-à-lier, avant de répondre par un petit "Oui !" satisfait, et de se rendre précipitamment dans la chambre du kendoka afin récupérer le jackpot. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva enfin la clef. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Kanda n'était pas encore arrivé pour le punir de son affront, mais il avait un sujet plus pressant sur le feu.

Malheureusement, en ouvrant le grand coffre noir, le pauvre blondin manqua de faire une attaque; cette boîte était pleine à craquer de créatures tout aussi démoniaque les unes que les autres. Des monstres, tout droit sortis des profondeurs de l'Enfer, qui le regardaient avec leurs yeux luisants et cruels... Oui, cette boîte contenait le second pire cauchemar de l'Anglais : les peluches. Et pas n'importe lesquelles, oh non ! D'immondes poneys fushia, d'infâmes teletubbies fluos, et de fétides licornes à paillettes... De quoi rendre Road folle de joie. Il se dépêcha de récupérer la caisse, qui se trouvait être une tirelire Charlotte-aux-Fraises phosphorescente, cachée sous cet amas rose bonbon et vert caca-d'oie, et s'éloigna aussi rapidement que possible de ces choses qui lui donnaient la nausée. Finalement, le poker était (vraiment) moins dangereux...

Pendant ce temps, Kanda se trouvait toujours au réfectoire et se morfondait sur son petit déjeuner -des sobas en l'occurrence, il devait être allergique aux autres aliments. Dans sa détresse, il se mit à parler à son repas:

"- Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si stupide dans les rêves..."

Car oui, Kanda avait développé, entre-temps, la capacité de communiquer avec les pâtes bio.

* * *

Pfiouuuuw comment j'ai galéré pour le poster ! J'avais oublier comment ça marchais XD

Cette violation des droits de l'écriture vous a plu ? :D Laissez une review ! Ainsi vous participez au développement durable de mon ego surdimensionné, ce qui entraînera le gonflement de mes chevilles, me permettant ainsi de m'envoler et d'aller regarder Mars de plus prés, ce qui arrangera grandement la Nasa dans ses projets immobiliers ! :D

Merci pour votre lecture~

~~Miyuki, Présidente de la SARL Conneries &amp; Co~~


End file.
